


News From Home

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Davey moves to California, Nicky writes him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 274: Dear Starsky...

Dear Davey,

Mama said I should write to tell you how I'm doing. Well I'm doing TERRIBLE. Steve and Frankie do'nt let me play ball with them anymore and Marty keeps pushing me around and make me do stufs like steal comic books for him from old man Peters store. I almost got caut one time but I ran really fast and got away. I bet I can run faster than you now, is how fast I am.

And I REALLY hate walking to scholl by myself. But not cause I'm scared or nothin. 

When are you coming home?!!???

Nicky


End file.
